Dragons of Flame: Love is sacrifice
by Miyo Hanami
Summary: Team Hokage have been invited to another tournament. Sacrifices have to be made once again but the prize is worth it all or is it? Read to find out what happens.
1. Always Something at Stake

Sorry if most information in this fanfiction are wrong. I don't pay very much attention to details,hehe.

_two high school students were on their way to school..._

"Recca, To hell with school, i wanna compete again!", Fuuko told Recca, nagging him over and over again. Recca paused a moment, surprising Fuuko a bit. "I know you do already! Shut up!", he screamed, popping a vein. "Sheesh Recca. Don't you?", she asked him. He pondered on that thought a bit. "No. Whenever we compete, someone's life is always in danger. I hate that.", he replied in a stern voice, looking quite serious. Fuuko just looked at him and sighed, saying, "Fine then, ninja boy." Recca did a "thumbs up" sign, trying to act cool.

_whoosh - crash - pow!!!_

Koganei ran into Recca knocking him down. Koganei landed on him and laughing he said, "Recca ni-chan, How are ya'?" Recca was sprawled out on the sidewalk still pretty unconcious. "Ni-cha. Ni-cha!", Koganei screamed, shaking Recca violently. Fuuko tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Uhh... Koganei. Recca is kinda knocked out by that crash you guys just had. I don't think he'll respond in awhile. He stopped shaking him, released him and jumped off. Fuuko's lips curled up into a smile as she patted Koganei gently on the back. "It's okay Koganei. He'll wake up sooner or later." Koganei looked at her with a puzzled look and bursted into laughter. "It's okay Fuuko ne-cha! I was just going to tell him Mikagami ni-chan had something to tell him. REALLY important he said but oh well!" Out of nowhere, Recca popped in and asked, "What?" Fuuko got creeped out by how quick he recovered but Koganei just answered, "Well... I dunno. Go see him at the warehouse. Domon's there too!" Fuuko just shifted her head at both at them, looking confused, and sighed saying, "I'm coming too!" Koganei and Recca nodded in reply and headed towards the warehouse.

_at the warehouse..._

Mikagami stood there beside Domon; both of them were waiting for the rest of the Recca's arrival. In front of them was a girl who was swaying a bit while humming a tune. There was hardly any light so they could hardly see her clearly, just a silhouette. The warehouse doors swung wide open. "They're here!", Domon exclaimed, pointing to the gang who had just arrived.

The three who entered smiled and waved freely at them; Domon waved back while the two merely stared. "So, What up Mikagami?", Recca asked, motioning towards Mikagami and the others. Mikagami tapped on the girl, signaling her to tell Recca the news. The girl faced him and greeted him with a "Hey there." Recca walked up to the girl and shook her hand while making "who the hell is she?!" gestures with his face to Mikagami.

"Her name is Mari Sha from the Assum Clan.", Mikagami answered. Fuuko's face lit up; she ran to the girl and forcefully shook her hand saying, "Oh my gosh!!! You are Mari Sha from the AC. I'm Fuuko of Hokage. I can't believe i'm meeting you." Domon, Koganei and Recca gave her a strange look. Probably wondering how Fuuko knew this girl. "Hey Fuuko. Glad to meet you too. You were great in that tournament a few months ago.", she replied, smiling at her gently while shaking her hand. Fuuko was simply exhilirated but she noticed that the others weren't as excited to meet her as she was.

She burned up with anger and shrieked, "Don't you guys know who she IS?!" The girl blushed a bit and the guys gazed at her, wondering "what the hell is fuuko talking about?" Fuuko sighed and just when she was about to tell them Mikagami said, "The Assum Clan is one of the top fighting clans in the world, winning thousands of tournaments. Mari Sha is one of their top fighters, famous for the Onvense techniques, a deadly technique indeed."

She frowned greatly and even pouted a bit. "Stupid Mikagami. Stealing my lines." Recca looked at the girl, examining her. "She doesn't look like it.", he said, right in front of her face. "That's soo mean!", Mira exclaimed, clenching her fists tightly as though she was about to punch him. "Heheh. Didn't mean anything by it!", Recca said, waving his head and hands in a "no that's not what meant" way. Recca pondered a moment, thinking what he could say to save the moment. "Uhh... Someone as beautiful as you doesn't seem violent,hehe." Mira's blushed a bit and punched him saying, "Oh! Quit joking, you." Recca repeated it over and over again,"You are soo pretty!" while Mira was all giddy, blushing immensely.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yanagi came in. She was beet red with ANGER!!! "Recca-kun!!! So, She's pretty,eh?!", she screamed, slapping him silly. "Idiot!!!" Mikagami, Domon, Koganei and Fuuko just watched them argue. Mira paused a moment and in a serious tone of voice said, "Please accept this invitation to the Gokuba Underworld Tournament." She handed him a small red envelope with the word "Hokage" on the front. Recca tore the invitation open and began reading it. "Hmm... Why should we join this thing anyway?" Mikagami nodded, "Yes. We won't waste time in pointless tournaments."

Mari smiled and said, "Well, I don't know if this is of any use to you but...Read on." Domon peeked over his shoulder, "The winner wins a dragon."

All of them wondered about that.

"Why would I need a freakin' dragon?!", Fuuko thought.

"Dragons...", Mikagami brooded, rubbing his chin.

"Dragons?! Those things are alive!", Domon asked himself.

"Wow. An actual dragon. I've seen enough dragons for a life time.", Recca ideated, looking at his armband which held the 7 fire dragon's powers inside.

"Ah! We have to join that competition!", declared Koganei. "For what reason Koganei? What can we do with a dragon?", Yanagi asked in a gentle manner. "With a dragon, we can probably cure Kage Houshi's curse! Not to mention, eliminate Yanagi ne-chan's power!" All of them looked at Koganei as though he were in another world. "It's true. Dragons' powers prove useful to many.", Kage Houshi added as she entered out of thin air. Domon asked Koganei, "Oy! Why the hell would we wanna remove Yanagi's healing power?!" Koganei answered with a arrogant look on his face, "Heheh. Yanagi ne-chan won't have troubles with people like Kouran anymore. She'll just be a normal person!" Recca nodded his head in agreement, "Wow! Never thought of it that way. Good boy Koganei!" He patted Koganei on the head like a dog which kind of annoyed him. "Ah! Another tournament! Goodie!!!", Fuuko skittishly remarked. "So you'll join Team Hokage?", Mari inquired, expecting a good answer.

"Just wait a minute. Tournaments like this always have something at stake.",Mikagami took note, spoiling the moment. "Ya! Like last time, It was Yanagi.", Domon added. "If my hime life's put at stake again, I ain't joining." Mari answered their complaints, "The only thing that is at stake are your weapons, I'm afraid." Kage Houshi then said, "It's all up to you Recca. Do you choose to join? or not?" Recca pondered on that a moment, squating while rubbing his chin like he usually does. Everybody looked at him, waiting for his decision. It appeared as though everything depended on him.

Will he put Yanagi's life at stake once again to cure his mother's curse and yanagi's as well? or will he choose to continue protecting her and putting up with never being able to touch his mother? Find out in....

**CHAPTER 2!!!!! **


	2. Guys, I've decided

For those of you who didn't read chapter 1 (why would you read chapter 2 without reading chapter 1???), Recca is about decide whether or not he should join the Gokuba Underworld Tournament. The prize is a dragon?! Yes, I know. Strange? Why the hell would they need a dragon? Well, A dragon would be quite useful to them. According to Koganei, The secrets to fixing Kage Houshi's curse and also perhaps find a way to save Yanagi from all the evil dudes trying to get her power. (Kouran, namely.) Let's find out...!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------L---------------O-----------------L-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Recca's Point of View...

_Mother and I will be able to touch each other freely again..._

_Hime won't be in danger because of her powers anymore..._

_Then again..._

_Just because we survived a tournament before..._

_Doesn't mean we will now..._

_Putting their lives in danger again..._

_But Mother and Hime..._

_Okay..._

_I've decided._

Back to MY point of view (Actually not really, lol) ...

Recca contemplated on that decision for quite a long time, making the others quite nervous.

Yanagi's Point of View

_Recca-kun..._

_It's all up to you..._

_No doubt that I'll have to sacrifice myself again..._

_But for Recca and his mom to be together again..._

_That'd be worth it..._

_And me losing my healing powers..._

_They won't need to save me anymore..._

_But I will be of any use for them..._

_It's all up to you Recca-kun..._

Kage Houshi's Point of View...

_Being from that dreadful curse..._

_That would be wonderful..._

_Being able to grow old..._

_with my loved ones..._

_Being able to touch, hold, hug, and kiss my son..._

_All this possible with a dragon..._

_It's true..._

_They are almost never seen..._

_Even at my time..._

_Because of their great powers..._

_Recca, my dear son..._

_Whatever you choose I will always love and watch you..._

_Even if you di-..._

My Point of View Once Again...

Kage Houshi suddenly burst into tears, falling to the floor. Yanagi hurried to comfort her. "Kage Houshi-sama. Are you okay?",she asked with a very comforting tone. "Yes...sniff I'm fine...", Kage Houshi replied, wiping her tears away and getting up with Yanagi's help. Their attention turned back to Recca once more.

Mikagami's Point of View...

_Dragons..._

_Mythical creatures or so they seem..._

_Many secrets to them..._

_With a Dragon Whisker..._

_I would be able to..._

My Point of View...

"Mikagami. Mikagami. Mikagami.", Fuuko nudged him, disturbing his thoughts. "What?!", he exclaimed, pointing a fist at her. Fuuko stuck her tongue out saying, "Meanie. I was just going to ask something but I changed my mind!" Mikagami rolled his eyes and continued pondering on the situation. Fuuko merely pouted, going into serious thought.

Fuuko's Point of View...

_Stupid Mikagami!!!_

_sighs_

_I just wanted to ask if he wanted to or not..._

_I mean..._

_Those days of the tournament before..._

_were both the best and worst days of my life..._

_Bad because people's lives in danger and all..._

_Good because finally I was noticed for something I'm good at..._

_Even got my own fan club..._

_Though their leader was a psycho!!!_

_It felt good to fight with "worthy" opponents..._

_I want to do it again..._

_I hope Recca decides to join..._

_I really really really really want to..._

_If not I'll kick his ass later!!!_

Domon's Point of View...

_People in our school are beginning to suck more than usual..._

_Man! I want real competition like in that tournament before!!!_

_Recca better make a good decision or else!!!_

My Point of View...

Fuuko and Domon go into a sudden rage. Their aura glew flaming red. Recca looked at them for awhile, creeping him out a bit but he just turned away. Koganei just sighed, shaking his head, giving the impression that they were very immature.

Koganei's Point of View...

_I've been researching on the Hokage Clan with Kage Houshi for a long time..._

_Dragons are mentioned there as really sacred creatures..._

_Having many secrets..._

_Why was I researching again??? Oh ya!_

_To find out how to help Yanagi ne-cha!!! duh..._

_Recca ni-cha..._

_I hope you let us join..._

_Yanagi ne-cha..._

_I don't want to see her like that anymore..._

_remembering scene wherein Yanagi is strapped to a chair being tested on and got electrecuted or something..._

Mari Sha's Point of View...

_The Hokage have to join..._

_I've always wanted to battle them..._

_After seeing their great performance in the last tournament..._

_I hope they join..._

_Anyway, I think i'm feeling the hots for the guy with the long, girlish hair in a pony tail. He's hot.... (LOL)_

My Point of View...

Mari Sha stared blindly at Mikagami with love in her eyes, creeping out Mikagami a bit, making him back away. Koganei shivered at the flash back he just had. Recca had a long time to think and finally made up his mind.

"Guys! I've decided."

Everybody swiftly motioned towards him, hovering him with questions for the answer. Recca pushed them away and walked up to Yanagi. He bent down on his knee, looked up to her and said,

"Hime! A ninja like me shouldn't be the one making decisions for you like this. The Princess should decide. Please choose whether we should or not."

All of them collapsed to the floor. ALL THAT THINKING TIME FOR THAT?! "Recca....", all of them said with great fury, their weapons held out. They all charged directly to Recca but he wasn't bothered a bit, concentrating on Yanagi.

"Wait.", Yanagi said. They all paused just when they were about to stab Ranma to death. "I've decided."

"Hime..."

"I've decided that we will all take part in the Gokuba Underworld tournament."

Recca nodded his head, kissing her hand. He stood up proudly.

"You heard her! Tell your boss, WE'RE IN!!!!!"

Fuuko, Domon, Koganei & Almost Everybody rejoiced. It seems like Yanagi made a good decision.

See what happens next in...

**CHAPTER 3!!!**


End file.
